


Metamorphosen

by FreeMindandSoul



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Großmeister des dämonischen Pfades, MODAOZUSHI, mo xiang tong xiu - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeMindandSoul/pseuds/FreeMindandSoul
Summary: Lan Wangji und Wei Wuxian experimentieren mit einer neuen Hexerei und stellen fest, dass Äußerlichkeiten keine Rolle spielen.
Relationships: Lan WangJi - Relationship, WangXian - Relationship, Wèi Wúxiàn - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Wangxian Week 2020





	Metamorphosen

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!  
> Das hier ist mein Beitrag zur Wangxian Week 2020 in deutscher Sprache. Allerdings folge ich keinen prompts, sondern habe etwas Eigenes geschrieben. Ich wollte unbedingt eine Geschichte schreiben, in der Lan Wangji zum Papiermännchen wird und ich denke, ich habe einen Weg gefunden. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es, auch wenn es noch nicht ganz vollständig ist, aber keine Sorge Fortsetzung folgt! Bleibt alle gesund und passt auf euch auf! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
> Ich erwähne das Lied "Verwobene Pfade". Dies ist der offizielle Ending Song der chinesischen Hörspiel-Adaption vom Grandmaster (Achtung: "Verwobene Pfade" ist meine eigene Übersetzung! Ich habe nicht die englischen Übersetzungen in dem Musikvideo übernommen.) Und das gibt es hier zum anhören: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZQ9u1mQ8NE

Lan Wangji flog an der Zimmerdecke seines Gemachs entlang und sah auf sein Bett herunter.  
„...“  
Auf sein Bett?

Er beobachtete, wie jemand auf seinem Bett lag und schlief. Langes Haar fiel über das Kissen ausgebreitet wie ein eleganter Fächer. Die Augen waren geschlossen, das feine Gesicht entspannt, der Atem tief und regelmäßig. Die Schlafposition vorbildlich. Lan Wangji flatterte mit seinen Ärmelchen und schwebte langsam herunter um sich das aus der Nähe anzusehen. War er das etwa selbst?  
„...“

Moment: Flattern? Ärmelchen? Lächerlich!  
Lan Wangji schüttelte leicht sein Köpfchen. Er schwebte, flatterte, flog, hatte seltsame Ärmelchen und fühlte gar den Luftwiderstand? Er landete auf seinen Papierzehenspitzen auf der Brust des Schlafenden, legte sein Flügelärmelchen an sein Kinn und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Was war geschehen?

Dabei bemerkte er nicht, wie der Schlafende langsam seine Augen aufschlug. Doch statt bernsteinfarbige Klarheit, fiel strahlendes Grau auf das kleine Papiermännchen ...

Fünf Stunden zuvor:

Wei Wuxian riss die Tür zum Jingshi auf. Er hatte eine Schriftrolle in der einen und seine Flöte in der anderen Hand:  
„Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! Schau, was ich hier habe! Einen neue Melodie aus eurem Dongying-Zyklus!“

„Mhm.“

„Mhm?! Mehr sagst du dazu nicht? Ich sagte, eine neue Melodie aus eurem DONGYING-Zyklus!“

Lan Wangji fixierte Wei Wuxians vor Aufregung leicht rötliches Gesicht und brachte mühsam hervor:  
„Neu?“

Wei Wuxian nickte eifrig, seine Augen leuchteten:  
„Ja! Neu, weil ….“, er machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause, „...ich sie selbst komponiert habe! Tada!“

Er zwinkerte Lan Wangji zu, dann gab er der Schriftrolle einen leichten Schwung und sie breitete sich über den ganzen Tisch aus. Hastig nahm Lan Wangji sein Buch, in dem er gerade noch gelesen hatte, hoch, damit es nicht im Weg lag. Vor ihm lag eine Partitur. Allein an der Notenfolge und den Harmonien konnte er ablesen, dass es sich um eine Melodie handelte, die anders war, als alles was in dem Dongying - Zyklus, der auch Aufruhr - Liedersammlung genannt wurde, bisher stand. 

Eine nur auf den ersten Blick einfache Melodie, die jedoch durch eine bestimmte Variantenabfolge in ein endloses crescendo überging und in einer langsamen, verträumten Sequenz endete, wie ein Wasserlauf, der durch ein Gebirge rauschte und floss, bis er ins Meer mündete. Während Lan Wangji seinen Blick über dieses Werk schweifen lies und schon die Melodie in seinem Ohr spielen hörte, wippte Wei Wuxian aufgeregt hin und her. 

Schließlich platzte er heraus:  
„Und? Was sagst du dazu?“

Bedächtig blickte Lan Wangji hoch. Wei Wuxians widerspenstige Haarsträhne wippte direkt vor seine Nase auf und ab.  
„...“

„Und? Und? Und?“

Lan Wangji holte Luft:  
„Was ist das?“

Wei Wuxians Grinsen vertiefte sich.  
„Eine neue Hexerei.“

Lan Wangji spürte wie seine Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Wei Ying.“

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Also es ist keine dunkle Hexerei, sondern etwas Neues. Hm, wie soll ich es beschreiben, eine Formhexerei? Eine Melodie, die es einem erlaubt, jedwede beliebige Form anzunehmen, für eine begrenzte Zeit. Soweit ich es schon sagen kann, für ein paar Stunden? Ich habe diese Magie in euren Schriften zum Aufruhr - Zyklus als Annotation gefunden und du kennst mich ja, wenn mich was interessiert ...“

Lan Wangji nickte leicht. Dann ließ er sich durch nichts und niemanden abbringen, bis er das Geheimnis entschlüsselt hatte. Lan Wangjis Mundwinkel hoben sich und Wei Wuxian spürte wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoß.

„L-L-Lan Zhan … bitte …“

„Mhm.“

Wei Wuxian räusperte sich lautstark und fuhr fort:  
„Also, wie ich schon sagte: es handelt sich um eine Formhexerei. In der Melodie ist eine Notenzeile leer, weil man hier rein improvisiert, was für eine Form man annehmen will. Du musst dabei eine genaue Vorstellung von der Form haben, in die du dich verwandeln möchtest, während du die Melodie spielst. Zum Beispiel: wenn ich - aus welchen Gründen auch immer - mich dazu entscheide, deine Form annehmen zu wollen, dann muss ich, während ich die Melodie spiele und zu der Stelle komme, die ohne Noten ist, dein Abbild in die Melodie hinein improvisieren - jede Form hat eine eigene Melodie, die man erlernen kann - und je genauer ich weiß, wie du aussiehst, desto präziser wird die Formannahme.“

„Du möchtest meine Form annehmen?“

„Hm, eigentlich war es nur ein Beispiel, aber … nun ja, du bist jetzt nicht die schlechteste Form … schau dich an Hanguang-Jun … dein Haar … dein Gesicht … der Übergang von deinem Hals zu den Schultern … deine Arme und … wer wäre nicht neidisch auf diese Hände … ganz zu schweigen vom Rest ...“

„Wei Ying!“

„Was? Mein Hanguang-Jun ist der schönste Mann der Welt! Und der Beste noch dazu!“

Wei Wuxian hatte sich so weit vorgebeugt, dass sie fast mit ihren Nasenspitzen zusammenstießen. Reflexartig ergriff Lan Wangji Wei Wuxians Kinn, presste seine Lippen auf dessen Mund und schaute ihm dabei in die Augen. Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich, dann wurde sein Blick weich. Doch er schloss seine Augen nicht, sondern hielt Lan Wangjis Blick stand, während sein Mund sich zu einem kleinen, spöttischen Grinsen verzog, das Lan Wangji direkt wegküsste, bis Wei Wuxian keine Luft mehr bekam. Erst dann ließ Lan Wangji ihn los. Nach Atem ringend, spielte Wei Wuxian unbewusst mit seiner Haarsträhne und versuchte wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen:  
„… Hanguang-Jun … wie gemein … jetzt … wie unfair … wo war ich gleich?!“

„Form annehmen.“

Lan Wangji saß kerzengerade vor ihm und tat so, als wäre nichts passiert. Wei Wuxian schüttelte seinen Kopf. Das Gefühl weicher, fordernder Lippen auf seinem Mund blieb noch ein ganze Weile.

„Genau, meine neue Formhexerei. Ich kann dir es kurz demonstrieren.“ 

Und mit diesen Worten nahm Wei Wuxian seine Flöte. Doch Lan Wangji ergriff seine Hand.

„Was ist los?“

Lan Wangji sah ihn direkt an, sein Blick flackerte.

„Hast du etwa Angst…?“

Wei Wuxian nahm Lan Wangjis Hand und drückte sie sanft von sich:  
„Ich sagte doch, es ist keine dämonische Methode. Es ist etwas Neues. Nenne es meinetwegen Energie - Transformation. Es ist keine Groll - Energie involviert. Ich habe es ausprobiert.“

Lan Wangjis Blick ruhte auf ihm, doch die bernsteinfarbene Iris flackerte nicht mehr. Wei Wuxian lächelte zufrieden.

„Ich werde dir diese neuartige Methode an einem einfachen Beispiel demonstrieren: ich werde mich mit Hilfe der Melodie in ein Kaninchen verwandeln. Kaninchen sind niedlich und du hast sie gern, also denke ich, dass das eine gute Form ist. Ich habe diese Verwandlung schon eingeübt und die Wirkung hält nicht länger als ein paar Minuten. Du kannst mich solange auf deinen Schoß nehmen und ich lasse mich streicheln, in Ordnung?“

Wei Wuxian zwinkerte bei seinen letzten Worten. 

Lan Wangji schwieg. Doch nach einer Weile nickte er langsam . Der Gedanke Wei Wuxian in Kaninchenform auf seinem Schoß zu haben, wenn auch nur für ein paar Minuten ... 

„Dann fang ich an.“

Wei Wuxian setzt seine Flöte an die Lippen und fing an die Melodie der Formwandlung zu spielen. Zuerst geschah nichts. Doch dann zogen sich Wei Wuxians Körperumrisse zusammen, dann dehnten sie sich und langsam schien er zu schrumpfen. Als er die verträumte Sequenz zu Ende gespielt hatte, fiel seine Flöte mit einem leisen tack zu Boden und vor Lan Wangji saß ein pechschwarzes Kaninchen mit wachen Augen. Erst hopste es um die Flöte herum, dann unter den Tisch und schließlich auf seinen Schoß. Es drehte sich ein paar Mal im Kreis als wollte es sich besonders bequem machen, dann kuschelte es sich in die weiße Robe, schloss halb die Augen und schien auf etwas zu warten.

„...“

Lan Wangji fiepte innerlich, ‚Wie süß war das denn?!‘ Das kuschelige schwarze Tierchen auf seinem Schoß war so warm und flauschig, dass Lan Wangji ganz automatisch die Hand hob und vorsichtig, erst mit einer Fingerspitze über das Köpfchen fuhr und dann nach und nach über den warmen Rücken streichelte. 

Kaninchen - Wei Wuxian schien sich erst ein wenig daran gewöhnen zu müssen, doch schon bald streckte er sich komplett aus und lag quer über Lan Wangjis Schoß, mit zugekniffenen Augen und wippendem Näschen. Lan Wangji fiel auf, dass Wei Wuxian für ein Kaninchen ordentlich groß war, eigentlich war er mehr ein Hase. Sein Fell fühlte sich ungewöhnlich weich an, so ähnlich wie sein normales Haar. Seine Wärme sickerte durch den Stoff seiner weißen Roben. Lan Wangji beugte sich ein wenig herab und flüsterte:  
„Wei Ying.“

Sofort stellte der Hase seine Ohren auf und krabbelte so lange auf Lan Wangjis Schoß herum, bis er ihn von unten ansehen konnte. Seine wachen, klaren Äuglein hingen an Lan Wangjis Lippen. Ich kann dich hören und auch verstehen!

„Wei Ying ist niedlich.“

Das Näschen des Hasen bebte kurz, verharrte dann und beinahe wäre Hasen - Wei Wuxian von seinem Schoß gerutscht. Lan Wangji konnte spüren wie die Beinchen einknickten. Mit einem sanften, aber beherzten Griff, verhinderte er den Sturz und hob Wei Wuxian hoch, bis sie auf Augenhöhe waren, dann flüsterte Lan Wangji:  
„Sei vorsichtig.“

Hasen - Wei Wuxian stellte seine Ohren auf, wippte mit seinem Näschen und blickte - schmollend? - zur Seite. Bin ich doch! Aber Hanguang-Jun ist gemein und flirtet mit mir, wenn ich in dieser Gestalt bin? Lan Zhan, wenn ich gleich wieder normal bin, mach dich auf was gefasst!

„Wei Ying ist süß.“

Hasen - Wei Wuxian wurde es eindeutig zuviel und biss Lan Wangji leicht in den Finger. Lan Wangji ließ ihn wieder herunter, doch nicht ohne ihn direkt anzulächeln. Hasen - Wei Wuxian taumelte leicht, doch saß er jetzt wieder auf Lan Wangjis Schoß und spürte wie dieser ihn über den Rücken streichelte. Hasen - Wei Wuxian entspannte sich wieder. Nach einer Weile ließ die Wirkung der Formwandlung langsam nach und Hasen - Wei Wuxian hopste schnell von Lan Wangjis Schoß und verwandelte sich zurück. 

Wei Wuxian schüttelte sich ein wenig und kroch auf allen Vieren auf Lan Wangji zu:  
„Lan Zhan!!!“

Dann stieß er leicht mit seinem Zeigefinger ein paar Mal gegen Lan Wangjis Brust:  
„Wenn andere wüssten, wie du wirklich bist! So mit mir zu flirten! Na warte!“

Er ergriff Lan Wangji beim Kragen, zog ihn an sich und flüsterte:  
„Das hier bist du jetzt selbst schuld ...“

Und mit diesen Worten küsste Wei Wuxian ihn. Zuerst spielerisch, Schmetterlingsküsse über Stirn, Augen, Nase, Wangen und am Ende auf den Mund und während er leicht in Lan Wangjis samtweiche Unterlippe biss und seine Zunge in dessen Mund wandern ließ, presste Wei Wuxian ihn zu Boden. Sie küssten sich eine ganze Weile, bevor sich Wei Wuxian löste und auf Lan Wangji herab sah. Dabei fiel ihm sein langes Haar über die Schulter, es schlängelte sich über Lan Wangjis Brust wie ein eleganter Pinselstrich. Dieser schaute zu ihm hinauf, mit klaren, schimmernden Bernsteinaugen, stoisch und gelassen, mit einer Spur verhaltener Neugierde und noch verhaltenerer Leidenschaft. Seine porzellanweißen Lippen hatten sich vom Kuss leicht rosa gefärbt. Wei Wuxian erschauerte. Dieses Gesicht und dieser Blick, es war immer dieser Blick, der ihn packte und gefangen hielt. Er schluckte hart. Aber … aber dafür … haben wir jetzt keine Zeit!

Wei Wuxian holte tief Luft, schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und mit einem spöttischen Lächeln flüsterte er auf Lan Wangji hinab:  
„Das heben wir uns besser für später auf, mein geliebter zweiter Bruder Lan ...“

Er lachte, als er bemerkte wie Lan Wangjis Ohren langsam rötlich anliefen. Dann stand er auf, wandte sich um und hob seine Flöte auf. Auch Lan Wangji erhob sich wieder.

„Lan Zhan, willst du es nicht auch probieren?“  
„Formwandlung?“  
„Jepp, möchtest du nicht wissen, wie es ist, eine andere Gestalt anzunehmen? Man kann alles sehen, hören, fühlen, egal ob du belebte oder unbelebte Materie nimmst. Diese neue Hexerei ist erstaunlich.“  
„Ich möchte.“  
„Oho! Und in was möchte sich der ehrenwerte Hanguang-Jun verwandeln? Auch in einen Hasen?“

Lan Wangji schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Dann vielleicht in eine Blume?“

Lan Wangjis Brauen zuckten leicht und Wei Wuxian lachte.

„Keine Blume, in Ordnung. Dann ...hm ...wie wäre es mit einem Drachen? Ein Drache wäre ...“

Wei Wuxian starrte Lan Wangji an, während er sich ihn als Drachen vorstellte. Sein Herz klopfte auf einmal wie wild. Hanguang-Jun in Drachengestalt … beim Himmel! Was für eine Vorstellung!

„Papiermännchen.“

Wei Wuxian dachte, er hätte sich verhört.  
„Papiermännchen?“

„Mhm.“

Wei Wuxian war zuerst sprachlos, doch dann musste er einfach lachen. Sein Mann wollte sich in ein Papiermännchen verwandeln? Nichts leichter als das! Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, setzte er sich mit seiner Flöte hin und sagte:  
„In Ordnung. Hanguang-Jun möchte ein Papiermännchen sein, dann wird der mächtige Yiling - Patriarch dafür sorgen, dass Hanguang - Juns Wunsch in Erfüllung geht. Aber vorher noch ein paar Instruktionen. Hör mir gut zu, Lan Zhan.“

„Mhm.“

„Da du dich das erste Mal verwandelst: es kann sein, dass du zuerst mit profanen Dingen wie Desorientierung, Übelkeit und vielleicht temporären Erinnerungslücken konfrontiert bist. Wenn du sowas spürst, dann bleibt einfach solange liegen, bis sich dein Zustand stabilisiert. Da du einer der mächtigsten Daomagier bist, den ich kenne, dürfte das nur ein sehr kurzer Zeitraum sein, eventuell ein paar Sekunden. Da Papiermännchen ein paar Besonderheiten aufweisen, wird die Wirkung etwa ein bis zwei Stunden anhalten. Und damit du dich nicht langweilst, habe ich noch eine weitere Überraschung für dich.“

„Überraschung?“

Wei Wuxian zwinkerte Lan Wangji zu.  
„Ja, eine Überraschung. Aber die verrate ich dir nicht. Du wirst schon sehen. Vertrau mir, du wirst deinen Spaß haben. Und ich auch!“

„...“

Wei Wuxian deutete in die Mitte des Jingshis.  
„Nimm dort Platz. Dann kann ich deine Metamorphose genau beobachten, während ich spiele. Und denk dran, wenn du dich unwohl fühlst, einfach liegen bleiben und langsam bis dreißig zählen.“

„Mhm.“

Lan Wangji erhob sich, ließ sich in der Mitte des Jingshis nieder und nickte Wei Wuxian zu.

Dieser fing an zu spielen …

Langsam kamen Papier - Lan Wangji die Erinnerungen wieder, während er auf und ab ging.

Plötzlich bewegte sich der Untergrund. Lan Wangji verlor den Halt und fiel flach aufs Gesicht, doch bevor er tatsächlich runterfallen konnte, pflückte ihn eine Hand sanft aus der Luft und hielt ihn fest. Lan Wangji fand sich plötzlich in einer lose geballten Faust wieder. Als er sein Köpfchen in den Nacken legte, um zu schauen, wer ihn denn da netterweise aufgefangen hatte, verharrte er überrascht.

Vor ihm stand ein Mann in weißen Roben. Er trug ein weißes Stirnband über seinem hüftlangen, schwarzen Haar. Seine grauen Augen funkelten über einer schmalen Nase und seine leicht roten Lippen umspielte ein spöttisches, aber strahlendes Lächeln. 

Wei Ying?! In … GusuLan-Roben, aber … wann? ...wo? ...wie?

Geblendet von dem Lächeln gepaart mit dem strahlenden Weiß des Gewandes, klammerte sich Lan Wangji unwillkürlich an dem Daumen, der sich vor ihm befand, fest. Seine Ärmelspitzen knisterten dabei kaum hörbar.

„Überraschung! Hanguang-Jun, ich hab dich!“

Lan Wangji starrte Wei Wuxian an. Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Lan Wangji konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war: Die Stimme war eindeutig Wei Wuxians, die funkelnden grauen Augen auch. Das Gesicht war Wei Wuxians. Aber die Hand, die ihn hielt, die Haare und der Körperbau waren seine?! Vor allem die Hand, die ihn hielt. Das war eindeutig seine eigene. Lan Wangji legte eine Ärmelspitze an sein Kinn und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, während er Wei Wuxian näher betrachtete. Aber je länger er ihn ansah, desto eher bekam er den Eindruck, dass die Formwandlung nicht ganz vollendet worden war.

Wei Wuxian setzte Lan Wangji vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß. Dieser nahm sofort die typisch kniende Sitzposition ein und schaute zu Wei Wuxian auf. Dieser lachte und sagte dann:  
„Hanguang-Jun, schau mich nicht so entgeistert an - sieh an, wenn du in dieser Gestalt bist, bist du viel einfacher zu lesen - ich dachte nur, dass ich meine Form fürs erste vielleicht nicht ganz so radikal verändern sollte. Nicht das du dich erschreckst … hey, w-w-warum laufen deine Papierränder rot an?!“

Lan Wangji schlug seine Ärmelspitzen gegen sein Köpfchen und tatsächlich fühlten sich seine Papiergesichtsränder ganz warm an. Wei Ying ist so schön in weiß!

Jetzt lief Wei Wuxian rot an, während er seinem Ehemann in Papierform zuschaute, wie dieser mit seinen Spitzen versuchte, sein rot werden zu verbergen. Im Ernst jetzt?!

Wei Wuxian riss sich zusammen und stupste Lan Wangji vorsichtig mit dem Zeigefinger an. Dieser nahm zögerlich seine Ärmelchen vom Gesicht und schaute wieder hoch. Wei Wuxian unterdrückte ein Lachen. Wie süß!

Mit seiner Fingerspitze stupste er Lan Wangji noch einmal an. Lan Wangji wankte ein bisschen. Sein „Blick“ blieb stoisch, aber auf seinem Hals zeigten sich zarte, rosa Flecken. 

Wei Wuxian konnte nicht widerstehen und fuhr mit der Fingerspitze sanft über Lan Wangjis Papierumrisse - die Ärmelchen, das Köpfchen, die Mitte, die Beinchen -, dann beugte er sich ein wenig herunter, seine strahlenden Augen wurden eine Spur dunkler, während er flüsterte:  
„Was mache ich jetzt nur mit dir… geliebter zweiter Bruder Lan ...hm?“

Dann hauchte er dem Papiermännchen einen Kuss ins Gesicht. Ein leichtes Beben lief durch den dünnen Körper und rosa Flecken erschienen plötzlich überall auf dem Papier. Wei Wuxian kicherte. Wenn er in dieser Gestalt ist, ist seine Ehrlichkeit noch deutlicher zu sehen, ich denke, ich sollte vielleicht höflicherweise warten, bis die Formwandlung ihre Wirkung verliert, dann könnten wir …

Doch bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende bringen konnte, hüpfte Papier - Lan Wangji hoch und schlang sich um Wei Wuxians Zeigefinger. Er spürte die Struktur der feinen Haut, die markanten Knöchel, die Länge des Fingers. Er wand sich weiter durch die Finger, streifte leicht darüber und hangelte sich über die Fingerspitzen. Wei Wuxian staunte nicht schlecht. Die weichen Berührungen seines Papiermannes waren leicht wie Daunenfedern und trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass diese Berührungen ausreichten um sich der Form dieser Hand über die Maßen bewusst zu werden … und wie sensibel diese war. Wei Wuxian konnte das leichte Zittern, das ihn erfasste nicht unterdrücken.  
Das leichte Kitzeln zwischen seinen Fingern raubte ihm beinahe den Verstand. Wie exquisiter Seidenstoff glitt Lan Wangji von Finger zu Finger, tanzte um das Handgelenk und schritt würdevoll Wei Wuxians Arm hinauf, bis er auf seiner Schulter, direkt neben seinem Ohr stehen blieb. Papier - Lan Wangji blickte von oben nach unten, dann hob er seine Ärmelchen, flatterte ein paar Zentimeter nach oben und schaukelte an Wei Wuxians Ohrläppchen ein paar Mal hin und her, bevor er sich mit dem Schwung und einer leicht akrobatisch anmutenden Rolle auf dessen Kopf schwang.

Wei Wuxian starb innerlich und musste schlussendlich doch laut lachen. Atemlos sagte er :  
„Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan. Was machst du da oben? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du einfach so anfängst zu spielen ...hey, nicht … nicht …?!“

Papier - Lan Wangji hatte sich durch ein paar Haarsträhnen gewunden und das Stirnband erreicht. Er nahm zwei Strähnchen mit seinen Ärmelspitzen auf und zupfte diese vorsichtig lose, so dass sie über das Stirnband fielen und Wei Wuxian an der Nase kitzelten. Dann krabbelte Papier - Lan Wangji über das Stirnband, glitt an einem der Bänder hinab und landete flach auf Wei Wuxians Wange. Dort blieb er eine ganze Weile kleben und genoss die warme lebendige Glätte unter sich.

Wei Wuxian traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen. Sein Papiermann klebte ihm auf der Wange und rührte sich nicht. Wei Wuxian hätte schwören können, dass dieser eingeschlafen war, aber leider kitzelten ihn die beiden lose gezupften Strähnen an der Nase und so musste er plötzlich niesen:  
„Ha-..Ha-...Hatschi!!“

Der Nieser pustete Papier - Lan Wangji fast weg, doch Wei Wuxian fing ihn ein, öffnete dann seine Handfläche und entschuldigte sich.  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht stören. Aber du warst derjenige, der meine Strähnen losgemacht hat… Hanguang-Jun ist selber schuld.“

Lan Wangji stieß sich von seiner Handfläche ab und flatterte auf sein Gesicht zu. Kurz davor stoppte er, dann legte er Wei Wuxian seine Ärmelchen auf die Lippen und nickte leicht. Ja, du hast recht. Ich bin selbst schuld.

Wei Wuxian zerfloss und machte Anstalten abzuwinken, als Papier - Lan Wangji ihm unerwartet gegen seine Lippen flatterte. Wei Wuxian spürte nur eine kleine raschelnde Berührung, die so flüchtig war, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sich diese nur eingebildet zu haben. Doch als sich die Berührung auf seiner Nasenspitze wiederholte und noch einmal auf seiner Stirn, war es um ihn endgültig geschehen. Selbst in dieser Form ist und bleibt er derselbe … mein armes Herz … unwillkürlich seufzte Wei Wuxian:  
„Lan Zhan … “

Papier - Lan Wangji verharrte mitten im Flattern als Wei Wuxians leicht raue Stimme ihn erreichte. Sanft schwebte er wieder hinunter um Wei Wuxian ansehen zu können. Was ist?

„Lan Zhan …“

Papier - Lan Wangji schwebte näher und näher, bis er seine Ärmelchen auf Wei Wuxians Nasenspitze legen konnte. Was ist los?

Und noch einmal:  
„Lan Zhan … “

Papier - Lan Wangji drückte sich vorsichtig an die Nase. Ich bin hier!

Wei Wuxians Blick war verschleiert, sein Atem ging hastig, er schien Papier - Lan Wangji gar nicht richtig wahrzunehmen und murmelte:  
„Ich kann es fühlen … aber wie … wie ist das möglich … ich habe zwar deine Form angenommen, aber nicht vollständig … und trotzdem … so, so … stark … ich habe das Gefühl, ich stehe in Flammen … ?!“

Papier - Lan Wangji flatterte auf und ab und winkte hastig. Er klatschte in seine Papierärmelchen und stieß Wei Wuxian gegen Nase und Wangen. Wei Ying!

Ein Rascheln brachte Wei Wuxian wieder zu sich. Er blinzelte und sah, wie Papier - Lan Wangji vor seinen Augen auf und ab flatterte. Lächelnd streckte er seine Hand nach ihm aus und dieser lies sich bereitwillig einfangen. Die Hand, die ihn hielt war warm, fast schon heiß und zitterte leicht. Lan Wangji strich mit seinen Ärmelchen sanft über den Daumen. Alles in Ordnung?

Wei Wuxian schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und raunte:  
„Was war das? Ein Nebeneffekt? Ich muss das später genauer untersuchen ...aber jetzt erstmal ...“

Er sah auf Papier - Lan Wangji in seiner Hand und sein Grinsen bekam einen ominösen Zug.  
„Hanguang-Jun, ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich.“

‚???‘

Papier - Lan Wangji stemmte sich ein wenig vom Daumen ab und schien ihn neugierig anzustarren. Wei Wuxians Herz machte einen Sprung:  
„Bist du neugierig? Aber klar bist du das…, dann ...“

Wei Wuxian setzte Papier - Lan Wangji behutsam auf den Boden, erhob sich und nahm seine Flöte vom Tisch. Das weiße GusuLan - Gewandt schmiegte sich um seinen Körper und das Stirnband folgte seinen Bewegungen als er sich schwungvoll herumdrehte und anfing zu spielen. Papier - Lan Wangji folgte jeder Bewegung und sein Herz klopfte wie wild. Was hast du vor?

Wei Wuxian spielte noch einmal. Doch diesmal war es eine andere Melodie: Eine süße, fast trällernde Melodie, die wie ein frischer Frühlingswind durch das Jingshi sauste, an Papier - Lan Wangjis Ärmelchen zog, als würde der Wind persönlich ihn auffordern aufzustehen und … zu tanzen?

Ehe er sich es versah, war Papier - Lan Wangji auf seinen Füßchen und fing an sich elegant zu drehen, oder besser herumzuwirbeln: Erst über den Boden, dann flatterte er ein wenig herum, wiegte und schwebte im Takt der Melodie. Lan Wangji spürte einen starken Sog, der von der Melodie ausging und dachte überrascht, ‚Er beherrscht mich? ... Oder lasse ich mich beherrschen?‘

Doch schon waren ihm solche Gedanken entglitten, er schloss seine Augen und ließ sich von der Melodie führen, gespannt wohin sie ihn bringen würde.

Wei Wuxian ließ seinen Papier - Mann nicht aus den Augen, während seine Finger geschickt über die Flöte glitten. Und als er bemerkte, dass sich Papiermännchen - Lan Wangji durch sein Spiel führen ließ, schloss Wei Wuxian seine Augen und fing ebenfalls an, sich im Takt seiner eigenen Melodie zu wiegen. So tanzten sie eine Weile durch den Raum, der Welt entrückt, wie in einem Traum …

Als der letzte Flötenton durch das Jingshi vibrierte, verharrten Wei Wuxian und Papier - Lan Wangji voreinander. Wei Wuxian öffnete seine Augen, doch er setzte Chenqing nicht ab. Papier - Lan Wangji verneigte sich tief, dann schwebte er heran, schlängelte sich elegant zwischen Chenqing und Wei Wuxians Fingern hindurch, strich Wei Wuxian flüchtig über die Wange und ließ sich auf dessen Schulter nieder. Wei Wuxian lächelte. Gedankenverloren streichelte er Papier - Lan Wangji übers Köpfchen und murmelte:  
„Lan Zhan … egal welche Form, egal ob menschlich oder nicht, belebt oder unbelebt ...du bleibst immer derselbe …“

Lan Wangji nickte leicht. Mhm.

Wei Wuxian flüsterte:  
„Lan Zhan, es fühlt sich seltsam an, in deiner Form zu stecken - mehr oder weniger. Eigentlich sollte es nur eine rein äußerliche Geschichte sein, aber vielleicht habe ich es mit meiner Imagination während des Spiels etwas übertrieben … wie soll ich es beschreiben, … seit ich deine Form angenommen habe, kann ich deine Gefühle lesen, … oder besser gesagt, ich erlebe sie wie meine eigenen …und ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, wie das möglich ist oder was das ausgelöst hat. Die Formwandlung sollte eigentlich nur eine äußerliche Verwandlung sein ...“

Papier - Lan Wangjis Ärmelchen knisterten ganz leise. Wäre er in seiner normalen Gestalt, würden seine von den weißen Roben verborgenen Finger zucken und kurz davor sein, sich zu Fäusten zu ballen. Mit einem Ruck drehte sich Papier - Lan Wangji um und flatterte plötzlich hastig davon.

„Hey, Lan Zhan! Wo willst du hin?“

Lan Wangji hielt mitten im Flattern inne, drehte sich um die eigenen Achse und winkte Wei Wuxian zu, dann verschwand er hinter dem niedrigen, schwarz-lackierten Tisch auf dem seine Zither lag.

Wangji lag auf dem Tisch und „schlief“. Papier - Lan Wangji krabbelte das Tischbein hoch, schwang sich über den Rand und legte seine Papierärmelchen auf das dunkel gemaserte Instrument. Wangjis Maserung leuchtete schwach auf. Die Zither ließ sich nicht von Äußerlichkeiten täuschen und erwachte als ihr Meister sie berührte. Ihre Saiten glänzten als wären Sonnenstrahlen darin gefangen. 

Wei Wuxian war ihm gefolgt. Jetzt kniete er aufrecht vor dem Zither - Tisch. Sein Blick schweifte über die glänzenden Saiten.  
„Lan Zhan, was ...was hast du vor?“

Papier - Lan Wangji winkte mit seinem Ärmelchen und sprang auf die Zither. Federleicht und elegant landete er auf dem linken Teil der Zither, rollte seine Papierfüßchen leicht um die Saite, federte auf und ab, dann ließ er los, spiralte in die Luft und glitt die Saite entlang, als würde er auf Bichen stehen. Wangjis Ton erschallte satt und tief mit einem leichten Vibrato.

Wei Wuxian strahlte.  
„Oh, du möchtest, dass wir zusammen spielen?“

Während er wieder knapp über Wangji in der Luft flatterte, nickte Papier - Lan Wangji leicht. Gerne, aber nur wenn du Lust hast!

Wei Wuxian griff nach seiner Flöte an seiner Taille und zwinkerte Papier - Lan Wangji zu.  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre. Was möchtest du denn spielen?“

Papier - Lan Wangji ließ sich wieder auf einer Saite nieder. Diesmal hüpfte er in einem schnelleren Rhythmus auf und nieder, seine Papierfüßchen huschten über die Saiten so geschickt wie seine Finger. Unwillkürlich starrte Wei Wuxian auf „seine“ Hände. Er spürte die Muskelpartien seiner Hände arbeiten, als er Papier - Lan Wangjis Melodie nach empfand. So also fühlten sich Lan Wangjis Hände beim Zitherspiel an! 

Berührt flüsterte Wei Wuxian:  
„Du willst mit mir „Verwobene Pfade“ spielen?“

Papier - Lan Wangji nickte leicht, ohne sein Spiel zu unterbrechen. Wei Wuxian hob seine Flöte an die Lippen.

Ihr Spiel wurde mit der Zeit immer lebhafter und virtuoser. Ihre Harmonien gewagter und ganz langsam, so als würde die Zeit im Jingshi von einer unsichtbaren Hand aufgehalten, begannen sich ihre Silhouetten zu verändern: Pulsierend zogen sich ihre Umrisse erst zusammen, dann dehnten sie sich wieder aus und für einen kurzen Moment schienen sie im sanften Licht des Jingshi zu verschwinden. Und erst als ihre Instrumente schwiegen, kamen Wei Wuxian und Lan Wangji wieder zu sich.

„L-Lan … Zhan … ??“  
„Wei … Ying …“  
„ … was … ist … ?!“  
„ … passiert?“

Als Lan Wangji die Augen öffnete, stand er hinter dem schwarzlackierten Zithertisch und schaute auf Wangji herab. 

Er realisierte nicht nur, dass er nun wieder eine menschliche Form angenommen hatte, sondern auch dass sein Gewand nicht mehr weiß, sondern seidig schwarz schimmerte, so schwarz wie der Himmel in einer sternenlosen Nacht. Auch seine Stiefel waren aus dunklem Leder. Unwillkürlich zuckte er ein wenig zusammen als er etwas flatterndes Rotes aus den Augenwinkeln sah: ein rotes Haarband? Er schaute runter auf seine Hände. Sie waren schmal, fast zierlich und feine Narben befanden sich auf den Fingerkuppen, die von mittlerweile unzähligen Talisman - Beschwörungen herrührten. 

Er tastete unwillkürlich nach seinem Krönchen, doch anstatt des gewohnten Haarschmucks, schienen seine Haare mit dem roten Haarband zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden zu sein. Widerspenstige, lockige Strähnen fielen ihm über das Gesicht und kitzelten ihn am Ohr. Er fühlte sich auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise schwach und mächtig zugleich, physisch wie psychisch. In seinem Inneren schien sich dunkle Energie breit zu machen, doch er fürchtete sie nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, dies war seine Macht. Er hörte plötzlich ein leises Flüstern von irgendwoher und wurde sich bewusst, dass es die Stimmen der Toten waren, die er nun hören konnte. Sie schienen direkt in seinem Kopf zu sein, doch sein Verstand war ungetrübt und messerscharf. Ihm wurde sofort klar, dass die Formwandlung durch ihr gemeinsames Spiel verstärkt worden war und dass er wohl im Zuge des Spiels tatsächlich Wei Wuxians Form angenommen hatte und wohl nicht nur dessen Äußeres ... 

Lan Wangji hob schließlich seinen Blick und sah eine weiße Gestalt vor sich. 

Diese strahlte so sehr, dass er kurz blinzeln musste und unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückwich. Mit silbernem Krönchen, weißem Stirnband, aufrechter Haltung, geschmeidigen Händen und bis weit über die Hüften herabfallendes, tintenschwarzes, glattes Haar.  
Doch jetzt funkelten die Augen seines Gegenübers wie heller Bernstein im zwischen dem Holz- und Papierfenster hereinfallenden Tageslicht. Die Präsenz der Gestalt, so klar und rein wie der silberne Vollmond, erfüllte den ganzen Raum: Einerseits schonungslos ehrlich, fast unschuldig, andererseits unterkühlt, distanziert, ja sogar unantastbar. Doch die Gelassenheit, die schon fast an Gleichgültigkeit grenzte, gab dieser Gestalt erst die kunstwerkartige Schönheit. Eine Erscheinung, elegant wie ein Traum, unerreichbar fern und fürchterlich nah zugleich, allein die Nähe dieser Gestalt raubte ihm den Atem. 

Lan Wangjis Herz machte eine Sprung. So nimmst du mich wahr? Der Gedanke kam ihm spontan. Sein Herz schlug wie wild und wie bei dem normalen Wei Wuxian, verzogen sich seine Lippen urplötzlich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln und ein zweites Ich in seinem Inneren schien auf ihn herabzublicken und ihn auszulachen, Na? Überrascht davon, ich zu sein?, schien es zu flüstern. Und er spürte noch etwas anderes: Ein unendliches Glücksgefühl, tiefer als jedes Meer und jede Schlucht, wie ein ständig wärmender Sonnenstrahl, der die frische Erde im Frühling aufbrechen lässt, damit die Blumen hervorkommen können. Dieses Gefühl hielt sämtliche dunkle Energie, die sich irgendwie in ihm gesammelt hatte mit einer Leichtigkeit und Mühelosigkeit in Schach, wie eine heiße Klinge durch Butter schnitt. Eine zauberhafte Barriere, die je dunkler die Yin - Energie leuchtete, desto heller erstrahlte und ein Name war in geschwungenen Schriftzeichen in dieser Barriere eingeflochten ...

Lan Wangji taumelte, doch bevor er hinfallen konnte, schoß die weiße Gestalt blitzschnell vorwärts und fing ihn auf.  
„Vorsicht.“

Kurz, knapp, bündig. Kein Wort zuviel, kein Wort zu wenig. Wei Wuxian war zu Lan Wangji geworden. Er hielt ihn sicher und fest. In der Tat: Das war die typische GusuLan - Armstärke! Und als wäre diese Erkenntnis genug, schossen Lan Wangji alle möglichen Gedanken durch den Kopf und kein einziger war dazu geeignet, laut ausgesprochen zu werden, niemals! 

Doch wie unter einem Bann, bemerkte er, wie sich sein Mund quasi von selbst öffnete:  
„Hanguang-Jun, so stark!“  
„...“  
„Du bist der Beste!“  
„...“  
„Du bist aussergewöhn….hmpf!“

Wei Wuxian hielt ihm den Mund zu und presste hervor:  
„Sei still.“

Beide hatten das Gefühl, so eine ähnliche Situation schon einmal erlebt zu haben. Nur anders herum. Beide starrten sich an und schwiegen. Dann lächelte Wei Wuxian Lan Wangjis seltenes Lächeln und Lan Wangji schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Sie waren sich auch ohne Worte einig: Diese neuartige Formwandlung durfte unter keinen Umständen in die falschen Hände geraten!

Ein wenig später saßen sie sich in der Mitte des Raumes gegenüber. Die äußerliche Metamorphose schien perfekt. Lan Wangji hatte Wei Wuxians und Wei Wuxian hatte Lan Wangjis Form angenommen. Im rein äußeren Erscheinungsbild hatten sie sich perfekt verwandelt.  
Nur bei der inneren Metamophose, so stellten sie fest, gab es scheinbar eher ein Nebeneinander der Persönlichkeiten. Sie waren immer noch sie selbst, hatten aber den anderen quasi „neben“ sich, oder vielmehr die typischen Verhaltens- und Redeweisen gehörten dem anderen und waren mal mehr mal weniger dominant. Außerdem hatten sie Zugang zu den Emotionen des anderen. 

Aber es gab noch ein weiteres erstaunliches Phänomen: Lan Wangji hatte neben seinem goldenen Kern dunkle Energie in sich, auch wenn sie sich merkwürdig fern und fremd in ihm anfühlte, während Wei Wuxian neben seiner selbstverständlichen dunklen Energiereserve spürte, wie sich auch wieder Yang - Energie in ihm konzentrierte.  
Wei Wuxian überraschte dieses Phänomen am allermeisten und er zerbrach sich seinen Kopf darüber, ob die Art der Formwandlung, die Mittel oder die Melodie, Auslöser dafür sein könnten.

Hatte er tatsächlich seine eigene Macht unterschätzt? Nein, er wusste was er konnte und was nicht.  
Vielleicht hatten die meisten Leute ja recht, wenn sie ihn als Herrn über die Toten beschrieben, aber sollte sich seine Macht mittlerweile auch auf die Lebenden erstrecken? War er heute tatsächlich in der Lage, mit seinen Methoden auch die Lebenden zu manipulieren und vielleicht sogar zu beherrschen? Was wäre, wenn es so weit gehen würde, dass er sich - ohne sich sonderlich anstrengen zu müssen - einen goldenen Kern einverleiben könnte, einfach so, einen mächtigen Kern ... so mächtig wie Lan Wangjis?

Das Verführerische an diesem Gedanken war nicht einmal die Macht des Kerns selbst, sondern Wei Wuxian befürchtete, dass wenn er ernsthaft Lan Wangji darum bitten würde, dieser nicht zögern würde ihm seinen Kern zu geben.

Wei Wuxian blickte verstohlen zu seinem Mann hinüber. Schwarz stand ihm wirklich hervorragend und doch sah es irgendwie falsch aus, wunderschön und fürchterlich zugleich. Der hoch gebundene Pferdeschwanz, die unwirklich strahlend grauen Augen, der plötzlich schmal und zierlich wirkende Körper, die geschwungenen Lippen, das spöttische Lächeln, diese Haltung aufrecht, korrekt und lässig zugleich …

Wei Wuxian sah weg. Sein Herz pochte und er hätte schwören können, dass seine Finger zuckten, unter den weißen Ärmeln, er musste all seine Beherrschung darauf verwenden nicht aufzuspringen und einfach über seinen Geliebten herzufallen.

Wei Wuxian hatte versucht nicht zu neugierig in Lan Wangjis Emotionen einzutauchen, doch er konnte dieses Brennen, dass sich wie heiße Lava anfühlte, nicht einfach so ignorieren. Es zog, ja riss an ihm und schien mit dem goldenen Kern um die Wette zu pulsieren. Diese beiden Mächte schienen sich gegenseitig anzustacheln, anzufeuern, sich gegenseitig zu verstärken, ein Spirale ungeheuerlicher Kraft, die bis an das Ende der Welt zu leuchten schien. Nur ein Name hielt diese Kräfte in einer Balance, wie ein gelassener Weiser, der zwei hitzköpfige Jungspunde auseinander bringt. Doch es fühlte sich an wie ein loderndes Inferno, was er nicht löschen konnte und viel wichtiger nicht löschen wollte, egal was kam … So fühlst du über mich?

Beide schwiegen. Schließlich hob Wei Wuxian gelassen seine Hand und schlug sich ins Gesicht. Danach stand er auf und ging wortlos zum Schreibtisch, doch blieb er auf halbem Weg vor dem Schwerthalter auf dem Bichen ruhte, stehen. Er streckte seine Hand nach dem Schwert aus, doch Bichen rührte sich nicht. Erleichtert atmete Wei Wuxian aus. Er musste diese Formwandlung rückgängig machen. In Lan Wangjis Form zu stecken war verführerisch, beängstigend und ermutigend zugleich. Langsam drehte er sich zu seinem Mann um. 

Dieser saß mit offenem Mund da und starrte ihm nach, dann ließ er sich in Wei Wuxians typischer Lässigkeit auf den Boden gleiten, rollte sich charmant zwinkernd herum und meinte nur:  
„Was ist los?“

Unmittelbar danach überzog ein sachte Röte Lan Wangjis Wangen. Wei Wuxians Augen weiteten sich. So sehe ich aus, wenn ich rot werde? Kurz darauf brach es aus Wei Wuxian heraus und Lan Wangji sah peinlich berührt, wie seine Form laut und herzlich auflachte. Keine Frage, sie mussten die Formwandlung beenden! Doch statt das laut zu sagen, bewegte er sich und als würde ein Marionettenspieler an Fäden ziehen, kroch er auch schon auf allen Vieren auf seinen Mann zu, ein lasszives Lächeln auf den Lippen und ein provokatives Funkeln in den Augen. Dieser Körper, agil und geschmeidig, machte was er wollte und ehe er es sich versah, zupfte er Wei Wuxian schon am weißen Robenärmel. 

Wei Wuxian lachte so sehr, dass ihm die Tränen kamen. Er hockte sich hin, um mit seinem Mann auf einer Höhe zu sein. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und mit einem Schlag versank das Jingshi in andächtige Stille.

Wei Wuxian hatte Lan Wangji fest an sich gezogen, sein Gesicht in dessen Haar gepresst. Er schloss die Augen und sog tief den Duft von Sandelholz ein. Sein Herz raste. Die Hitze in seinem Inneren schien sich unaufhaltsam auszubreiten und pulsierte mit dem goldenen Kern im Einklang. Die zweite Stimme in ihm, raunte unablässig in seinem Kopf, drängte ihn dazu seine Umarmung zu verstärken, die losen Haarsträhnen durch seine Finger gleiten zu lassen und seine Lippen weiter wandern zu lassen. 

Wie in Trance gab sich Wei Wuxian diesen Gefühlen, die ihn überschwemmten wie Meer den Strand, hin ohne zu zögern. Gedankenfetzen kamen und gingen, hinterließen tiefe Trauer und pures Glück: Verschwinde, oder Ich bin hier, oder Versuche mich auf die Probe zustellen und schau selbst, ob ich dir irgendwelche Dinge abschlagen kann, oder Alles, was ich sagte, war aufrichtig …

Er trudelte immer tiefer und tiefer, ein deja vu nach dem anderen, überkam ihn, schüttelte ihn, machte ihn hilflos und stark zu gleich.

Die Ehrlichkeit dieser transparenten Emotionen versetzte ihn in eine unerwartete Euphorie und ganz automatisch tastete er nach dem roten Haarband, löste es und vergrub seine Hände in der schwarzen, welligen Pracht. Dann umfasst er Lan Wangjis Kopf und während er ihn küsste, so wie Lan Wangji ihn üblicher Weise bis zur Atemlosigkeit küsste, ließ er ihn zu Boden gleiten. Vor seinem inneren Auge sprühten Funken und loderten Flammen, pulsierte der Kern. Er verschlang die geschwungenen Lippen, biss und knabberte, umschlang die heiße Zunge in feuchter Hitze, bis sich sein Mann unter ihm wand. Erst dann löste er sich und stützte sich ab um auf Lan Wangji herunter zu sehen … Nur um sich zu sehen, mit erhitzten roten Wangen, die Augen halb geschlossen und leicht geöffneten, feuchten Lippen, nach Atem ringend. 

Der Anblick ließ ihn überrascht inne halten: hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wissen, dass es in erster Linie nur die äußeren Formen waren und dem was jeder beim Sex mochte und wollte, tat sich plötzlich eine unerwartete Kluft auf. War es noch richtig, dass nur weil sie das Äußere des anderen angenommen hatten, sich auch so verhielten, als wären sie der andere? War das nicht respektlos? Anmaßend sogar? 

Die Emotionen des anderen aus nächster Nähe lesen zu dürfen, war ein Privileg, keine Selbstverständlichkeit...

Plötzlich spürte Wei Wuxian einen heftigen Zug an seinem Gewand und er plumpste auf Lan Wangji herab, mit großen Augen spürte er, wie er umarmt wurde. Eine schmale Hand fuhr sanft durch sein Haar, sein Krönchen wurde sachte gelöst, und geschickte Finger streichelten ihn über den Kopf, strichen weiter über seinen Rücken, merkwürdig beruhigend, fast wie man ein müdes Kind streicheln würde, dann hörte er ein freches Kichern und ein verführerisches:  
„Warum auf einmal so schüchtern?“

Und Wei Wuxian fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich lächerlich. Natürlich war er nicht Lan Wangji und Lan Wangji war nicht er. Doch sie waren nicht nur ein Ehe- und Liebespaar, sondern auch die besten Freunde! Sie würden nichts tun, was dem anderen in irgendeiner Weise schadete. In welcher Gestalt auch immer.

Wei Wuxian schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, dann stützte er sich wieder auf und schaute auf Lan Wangji herab: Mit demselben Blick, einer Mischung aus unendlicher Gelassenheit und Zärtlichkeit, die tief in den hellen Augen verborgen lag. Und mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl des Triumphs, sah Wei Wuxian zu, wie Lan Wangji unter ihm kirschrot anlief und schließlich die Hände vors Gesicht schlug. 

Endlich verstand Wei Wuxian, dass es nichts Amüsanteres gab, als ein unerträglich penetrantes und selbstbewusstes Plappermaul in peinlich berührte Schockstarre zu versetzen. 

Als Lan Wangji endlich die Hände wieder herunter nahm, traf ihn ein sanftes Lächeln, kaum sichtbar für andere, aber für ihn war es genug, um ihn schweben zu lassen …

(Fortsetzung folgt)


End file.
